


Awkward

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), UP10TION
Genre: A little bit of angst, Drinking, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

To say Youngjae felt awkward and uneasy, is an understatement. It’s not like he intended on falling, in love with his best friend. It certainly doesn’t help that Jinyoung is not, only engaged but very much in love with his partner. Youngjae always had a close relationship with Jinyoung given that, they’ve been friends since they could talk. Jinyoung and Mark have been together, for six years. Of course, there hadn’t been an issue until one night. Six months ago. Their group of eight consisting of Youngjae, Jinyoung, Mark. Jaebum, Minhyuk, Yugyeom, Wooseok, and Hoseok.

Headed out to a karaoke bar booking, a private room, so they don’t embarrass themselves too much. At first, it was serious with the singing until they were drinking a little too much. Youngjae decided that he and Jinyoung should sing a duet. Mark kind of egged them on it was then, things for Youngjae changed. He began to see Jinyoung in a different way after their song was over. He sat down at the table, trying to drown this feeling away. It didn’t help that when he looked up he noticed, a slightly drunk Jinyoung sitting on Mark.

Who happily wrapped his arms around him, it hurt. Youngjae’s heart ached. He couldn’t control it; it wasn’t long before they ended up leaving. To try and push the thoughts away Youngjae, tried to pretend it’s because he’s a little drunk. However, when he went to sleep that night, for the first time ever. Youngjae ended up dreaming about having, sex with his best friend. It didn’t help that he had a little problem when he woke up. Not only did he have a headache from drinking, but now he was hard. As he sat up in bed, he thought _I’m so screwed,_ after a few minutes he climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

There he did his best to not think of Jinyoung while jerking off. It failed. By the time he was out of the bathroom, his phone was going off. His heart went crazy when he noticed it was Jinyoung, who was asking if he was okay. He quickly sent a reply, before getting on with his day.

 

It’s been almost a week, and it wasn’t just Jinyoung, who noticed a slight change in Youngjae’s behaviour. It was also Mark they were having a light lunch when he was asked: “everything okay Youngjae.” _Not really no_ “everything’s fine,” there was a slight hesitation before Jinyoung. Said “okay it’s just you’re acting a little odd,” _of course he noticed._ Youngjae sighed quietly “it’s just work” “okay,” it was obvious he didn’t believe it. But nothing more was said Youngjae sat there, mostly staring at his food. To avoid looking at the couple opposite him, he was found upset at work by Wooseok.

“Are you okay Youngjae” he almost broke, “can you keep a secret.” His voice came out quieter than he expected, Wooseok sat next to him. “Of course, I can” it went quiet for a couple of minutes. “I’m going a little crazy” “why” he looked at him “because I’m in love with Jinyoung.” Wooseok’s eyes widened in surprise “holy crap, when did you realize” “that night we were singing karaoke.” For a few minutes nothing was said, Wooseok wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Youngjae broke a little, crying more than he expected. In the end, he did feel a little better.

To help Wooseok suggested that he hang out, with him and Yugyeom more. And right now that sounded like a good idea, a few minutes later they got back to work.

 

Hanging out with them turned out to be a good idea, as another week went by. While out with Yugyeom, and Wooseok. Youngjae had his first kiss it was kind of how he always, imagined it he just never expected it would be with Wooseok. It had happened after a couple of drinks, Wooseok had been holding back. Since he knew what Youngjae was going through, but they were having a good time. And Youngjae ended up a bit closer. So Wooseok seized the opportunity, it was quick, and it was enough. He pulled away as though he knew it was wrong, in Wooseok’s mind he regrets doing that.

Meanwhile, in Youngjae’s mind, he’s going crazy. After a few minutes go by Yugyeom returns, with drinks and a little something to eat. Nothing is said about it neither of them acknowledge it, at least until they’re alone walking home. Youngjae hesitates a little before asking. “Why did you kiss me” Wooseok cleared his throat, before slowly saying “I always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you.” Youngjae blushed a nice shade of pink, on his cheeks he couldn’t help but smile a little. Wooseok wasn’t aware of how he made his friend feel, soon enough they parted, and Youngjae walked home alone. He felt good now when he got home; he was quick to get into bed. He was tired, and it was late.

 

Three weeks later it’s Jinyoung’s birthday. Mark might have gone a little nuts with, the party but it’s for his fiancé. So he’s allowed besides Jaebum and Minhyuk, helped out and also didn’t stop him. But either way the party is held in a ballroom, with one of Jinyoung’s favourite groups as the entertainment. The dress code was formal, but not too over the top. Youngjae was lost when he noticed, how good Jinyoung looked so he proceeded to get a little drunk. He was sitting at one of the tables, Wooseok, Yugyeom and Hoseok. Were sitting around him they were a little, more sober since they were eating and talking.

As well the music was good a few people were dancing, including Jinyoung and Mark. Who seemed to be having the most fun, halfway through the cake was brought out. Along with everyone singing happy birthday. Jinyoung got a little shy he opened a few presents, saving the rest for later. It was as the music started up again Jinyoung wanted, to dance with Youngjae who was a little gone. But danced with him Wooseok watched he had, a bad feeling that something might happen. And he was right it didn’t help that a few minutes, later Youngjae ended up kissing him.

They stopped moving Jinyoung was speechless, Mark quickly walked over. “What the hell Youngjae” there was no response since Youngjae was embarrassed. Wooseok came to the rescue before anything else, happened he quickly left with his friend. Outside he cracked “what the hell did I just do,” they stopped walking “I’m sorry to say that you embarrassed yourself.” Youngjae felt mortified to ask, “who saw it,” Wooseok thought about it. “I’d say about more than half of the people, in the room” “oh my god.” Wooseok hugged him Youngjae cried for a few minutes since now the shock began to wear off.

 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure what to think about the kiss, but at least part of him didn’t like it. “Why would Youngjae do that” “I have no idea,” neither of them could think of why Youngjae would kiss him. And why would he do it at Jinyoung’s birthday, in front of so many people. A fair few of them were talking about, it all of them who won’t know what Youngjae is going through. But after a few minutes, the party got back, to normal. Jinyoung was grateful he has Mark to distract him, so soon the incident was forgotten well at least for them. And at least for the rest of the evening.

 

Youngjae ended up staying with Wooseok that night, partly because he didn’t want to be alone. And he needed a distraction and Wooseok was determined, to not talk about what happened. He simply wanted his friend to move past it, after a while, it was quiet as they laid in bed. As Youngjae fell asleep, he dreamed about the kiss, and in this version, it was so much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t Jinyoung’s intention, but he began to distance, himself from his best friend it was easy enough to do. It’s been nine days since the incident and at the moment the main thing on Jinyoung’s mind. Is his and Mark’s wedding which is only, two months away, so they’re picking out. A few designs and ideas for the room, the tables, and the wedding party. Meanwhile, Youngjae and Wooseok have become, closer to the point it would be considered. Friends with benefits. Which has been good for both of them, it’s gotten a certain someone off of Youngjae’s mind.

Wooseok is trying to find the right time to, confess because he’s been hiding a secret of his own. But he’s held back because what has happened recently, he’s gone over what would happen in his mind. And it’s possible it’s the only time that conversation, would work well. The two of them were out having fun when Youngjae asked. “Why are you so quiet Wooseok” of course, he asks when they’re on the Ferris wheel. Wooseok took a deep breath “I don’t know if I want, to share this with you just yet.” He felt a little bad for saying like that; he felt worse when Youngjae said nothing.

It remained quiet when they got off the ride, Youngjae walked ahead mostly because he was hungry. For the first time in a while, he wasn’t, thinking about his best friend at all. It was half an hour later when Wooseok, found him “I’m sorry about earlier” “it’s fine forget I asked.” “It’s just I’m not sure how you’ll react,” Youngjae felt confused “what are you talking about.” Wooseok put it all out there “I’m talking about the fact, that I’m in love with someone.” Youngjae secretly hoped it might be him; he looked down at his lap as he asked. “Who is it” nothing for a moment or two, then as he looked back.

Wooseok kissed him somehow this time it was different, this time he’s holding onto Youngjae. Slightly caressing his neck when they stop to breathe, Wooseok shyly adds “it’s you Youngjae.” This time Youngjae blushes, and it’s very obvious, Wooseok laughs a little. “You know you’re cute when you blush,” that makes it worse “shut up” Youngjae tries to hide. As he leans in laying his head on Wooseok’s shoulder, to anyone passing by. They look like a couple.

 

For the next few days, Youngjae has a bit of debate, going on in his mind. As he goes through the past month and a half, he's stuck wondering who he loves. It's possible the less he sees of Jinyoung, the better it is for both of them. In a way, his mind is telling him to go with his best friend. In his heart, it's telling him to go for Wooseok, but he's feeling unsure. At least he has a chance with Wooseok, of course, that would never happen with Jinyoung. Not that he'd come between Mark and Jinyoung. Youngjae forgot that he wasn't alone, at the moment.

Sitting at the dining table looking, so conflicted. "What's going on in your mind Youngjae" he was pulled, out of his thoughts "I'm feeling confused." "Confused about what? Tell, mama all about it" Youngjae smiled a little. "I don't know who I love more it was not that, long ago I discovered my feelings for Jinyoung." "But then I embarrassed myself at his birthday, by kissing him in front of everyone." She was shocked "why did you do that" "in my defense, I had been drinking" silence followed. "Anyway then along the way I've become closer to Wooseok."

"Who confessed that he loves me" to that she smiled, "I see why you're confused." "I think it would be a good idea to go with Wooseok when was the last time you seen Jinyoung." "His birthday he's been distancing himself," once again his mind was stuck thinking. Only this time everything seemed a lot clearer, "something else I think is a good idea." "Since you have some time away from work, go talk to Wooseok then go away for a few days." The smile on his face said it all it seemed like his mind was made up he stood up.

Took a deep breath he then hugged and kissed his mum. "Thanks, mum you're the best" she laughed a little, "I know now go and get your man." Youngjae did reply, but it wasn't meant, to be heard it helped that he was going to hang. Out with Wooseok anyway when he arrived, at his friend's place he was practically bursting. With excitement it's the happiest, he's been in a long time. Wooseok was surprised to see him like that, "what's got you so excited" without hesitation. Youngjae pulls him closer and kisses him Wooseok, moves his arms around him.

For a few minutes, all they do is kiss, Wooseok could not be happier. After the kiss is over and they move away, from the door they talk. In the back of Youngjae's mind, he knows he needs, to talk to Jinyoung.

 

The next time they see each other is a month later, it's for a party Jaebum and Minhyuk host. Of course, there are drinks, but it's mostly beer and wine. Youngjae does his best to talk to Jinyoung, who doesn't really want to know. But in the end, he decides to hear him out. In a private area, they're on opposite sides of the room, "what is it Youngjae?" it's obvious he doesn't want to be here. "I'm sorry for what happened okay," he took a deep breath "I didn't mean to kiss you." Jinyoung scoffed "why did it even happen" for, a moment nothing is said.

"Well, I discovered I had feelings for you," "feelings that shouldn't exist." Youngjae sighs "I know it's not like I intended on falling for you," it becomes not only a little tense but also awkward. It couldn't be helped their friendship has changed, if it hadn't have happened so publicly. They could have laughed about it and moved, on but not now things can't be like they used to. Jinyoung almost didn't want to ask "how do you feel now," Youngjae took a moment as he leaned against the wall. "I still feel the same but it's not as strong," it was a few seconds later.

Wooseok found them even without saying it, Jinyoung could tell that there's something between them. He could see the change in Youngjae, how happy he is. The last words they shared were "hi Jinyoung," he smiled a little "hi Wooseok take care of Youngjae." "Of course," a few seconds later Jinyoung, walked away. It was quiet but it didn't feel awkward, besides Youngjae felt better. As Wooseok was asking if he was okay, all Youngjae did was smile and bring him in for a kiss. Then they went back to the party and this, time when he got a little drunk.

Nothing happened besides Youngjae clinging, to his boyfriend. Of course, not everyone knows about them. Since they only told a few people but, now it's pretty obvious to anyone who looks.


End file.
